Lest I Breathe
"No... You're lying!" "He hurt us all. Why would I lie?" "My father would never..." "Your father did this." A spiritual successor to We Can't Stay The Blurb Lark has been lurking in the woods near the Clans for almost her whole life. Her mission is simple: find out who murdered her father. Of course, it’s no easy task. Nobody has any answers, or at least answers they want to give. But WaveClan seems to be welcoming her… and Lark finds that her father may be closer that he appears. Prologue “AUGH!” The scream echoed loudly through the forest. There was no time to face it, because just as it came into range, there was another sound. The sound of bones snapping. “Everyone, get out of here!” Ember could smell the dogs from where she was hiding. They had invaded her group’s home, and now, were trying to kill them all. Outside, the group fought for their lives, but it appeared pointless. The dogs were stronger, and heavily over-powering. Ember carefully tucked her kits close, “Hush now, my darlings. We will be safe in here.” Just as she said it, however, she heard a dog bark inside the ramshackle den she was hiding in. The she-cat drew her claws, but another scent led the dog off, and she relaxed for a moment. Her three kits were sleeping, and she wound herself around them. “Don’t worry, kits. I’ll protect you. It’s what I must do.” There was a loud crash, and suddenly, the den walls quivered. The were still for a moment, and then the walls collapsed around them. “Help!” Ember cried, “Please help me! The den’s fallen in!” Luckily, someone heard her cries, “Ember? Are you okay?” Ember pricked her ears. My mate! “I’m in here!” She yowled, “Please, get me out of here!” The brown tabby tom burst into the fallen den, his broad shoulders helping him bust the rubble. When he found Ember and the kits, he mewed, “The camp’s been taken over. Scorch, Rumble, Vega, and Gingham are all dead. No! Not Scorch! My… my brother... Ember kept her eyes level, “I-I see. We need to go, then. Come on.” The tom nodded, and carefully picked up two of Ember’s three kits. Ember took the smallest kit, and she pushed her way out of the ramshackle den, trying not to attract the attention of the dogs. Maybe it was fate, or maybe it was just luck, because the five cats made it away from the camp without incident. Safely away from the fight, the tom tucked his mate and their kits into a bush, before rushing back into the heat of the fire. Ember nosed her kits gently, “Ash, Duke, Lark… please stay safe. Your father and I will raise you as best as we can. Please make me proud.” The kits shuffled in their sleepy state, but didn’t answer. Ember’s ears turned to the direction of the camp, as she listened for signs of battle. Suddenly, there was a loud wail. Then, the clearing went silent. Chapter One Wind blew through my fur, as I walked on the forest floor. The branches in the trees swayed in the breeze. I made my way through the forest, ever bleary. The bones in my body ached, and I felt exhaustion overcoming me. I’d been walking for hours, in almost a daze. The rogues I’d spoken to insisted that they had no knowledge of my father, or any member of my family. My father left, shortly after I was born. My mother got into a fight… and died for it. Still, I was set on finding my father. Whoever he was, it was my duty as his daughter to find him. But why does nobody know anything? There has to be something that can lead me to him. A crack of a stick brought my attention, and I flicked my ears in the direction of the noise. I looked carefully, and in an instant, a gray she-cat was darting through the woods. My eyes widened, and my legs took after the she-cat, something flickering in my mind. “There’s no way…” I murmured, continuing my chase. Eventually, the gray cat stopped, and whipped around, “What do you want?” Before I could answer, she cut me off again, “Stop following me!” I tensed, as my suspicions were confirmed, “Ash? Is that you?” “H-How do you know my name?” Ash mewed, “Who are you?” I stared at her, “Are you insane? It’s me! Your sister!” Ash blinked, “Lark? I thought you were dead!” “Ash… it’s been forever. What are you doing here?’ I mewed, trying to keep my voice light. My sister flicked her tail, “Truthfully? I’m trying to track down our wreck of a brother.” I winced, “Seriously? Why are you trying to find Duke?” Ash sighed, “I have to. After he ran off with Sparrow…” “We don’t owe him anything. He left us behind!” I retorted, “What has Duke ever done for us?” "He's our brother. Besides, what are you doing?" My sister glared, "Wandering won't do anything for us! I hissed, "I'm trying to find our father, thank you very much. Unlike Duke, our father didn't run off with the first she-cat he locked eyes with!" Ash glared at me, “Why are you trying to find our father so badly? We don’t know him! For all we know, he could be a monster.” I snarled, “Or he could be what I’ve been looking for, my whole life! Think about it, Ash. Don’t you want to find him?” Ash looked away, “I want to find the cat who I know is alive. Duke might not be the best cat in the world, but he’s still our brother. I have to find him, Lark. I can change him.” “Good luck.” I mewed, “Duke’s more stubborn than a rock.” Ash shrugged, “I have to try. And… If you do find our father… Bring him by, okay?” I nodded, “Will do, Ash.” Ash dipped her head, “I have to go. Say hi to our mother for me, okay!” With that, my sister took off. I smile, but as soon as she’s gone, my ears drooped. I didn’t bother to tell her that our mother is dead. Chapter Two Rain beat down on the ground. I hissed, annoyed at the weather's turn for the worse. In truth, I was hoping to talk to a few of the local rouges before moving on. Instead, I was stuck under a hawthorn bush, waiting for the rain to let up. Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse